swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nazzar
Nazzar Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Nazzar are a bipedal Species native to the planet Nazzri. Although Nazzar tend to be physically agile and powerful, the Species has a long history of contemplation and philosophy. They also tend to be xenophobic, making them uncommon off their homeworld. The Nazzri System was accepted into The Old Republic early in galactic history, but had very little contact beyond maintaining a senatorial presence and sending official communications. The Nazzar government spread to cover three nearby systems, than gradually shifted from a pure monarchy to a religious oligarchy. Throughout the early Eras of Play (The Old Republic Era, The Rise of the Empire Era, and The Rebellion Era), the Nazzar government supports strict adherence to the tenets of the fourteen sects of Ulizra, their state religion. These tenets include the concepts that outsiders are likely to taint Nazzar culture, that all philosophic systems in disagreement with Ulizra must be destroyed, and that a group is always of greater importance than an individual. These beliefs make it difficult for other Species to open trade relations with the Nazzar, or even for the Nazzar to retain cordial relations with most other Species. Although it is legal for outsiders to stay in Nazzar systems, they generally find their welcome less than friendly. Nazzar encountered off their homeworld generally fall into one of two categories: outcasts who have rejected the teachings of Ulizra, and preachers who seek to bring their philosophical truths to a new people. Nazzar outcasts find new organizations to follow, and many have become fanatical followers of fringe groups. Nazzar preachers find little acceptance for Ulizra outside their home systems and soon give up their missions. Very rarely, a citizen in good standing with the Nazzar religion might leave the planet on a Boqeri, a kind of self-imposed exile taken to seek spiritual truth. The length of a Boqeri depends on how long it takes the seeker to find the truth they lacked at home. Many Nazzar on these journeys discover the galaxy far too interesting a place to ever return home. When the Emperor came into power, most Nazzar simply returned to their home systems and ignored the galaxy at large. This attitude persists into The New Jedi Order Era. Nazzri has yet to accept invitations to become part of The New Republic. If the Yuuzhan Vong threat passes Nazzri, the Nazzar may well continue to ignore the events of the universe around them. Nazzar Characteristics Personality: Nazzar are noble but distant beings. They are deeply spiritual and intolerant of beliefs that don't mesh with their own. Some Nazzar who leave their homeworld can overcome their natural prejudice and mild xenophobia by forming friendships with other Species of the galaxy. These Nazzar make trusty and stalwart companions. Physical Description: Nazzar stand 2 meters tall, on average. Their dark skin is covered with thin fur ranging from light gray to dark blue. Their elongated hands have distinctly equine features. Age Groups: Nazzar age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''Nazzri, a temperate and verdant world in The Mid Rim. '''Languages: Nazzar speak and read Nazzar, their native language of high tones and grunts. Example Names: Brryg Tallak, Drrn Roqar, Qrrl Toq, Srrn Kanas, Vrrk Jikat. Adventurers: Nazzar who leave their homeworld on a search for spiritual truth often find themselves drawn to adventure. They tend to be Nobles, Scouts, Soldiers, and Force Prodigies. Nazzar Species Traits Nazzar share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Nazzar receive a +2 bonus to both their Strength and Dexterity, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Wisdom, and a -4 penalty to their Charisma. Nazzar are physically agile and gifted, but have difficulties relating to other Species. * Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Nazzar have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Nazzar have a base speed of 6 squares. * Conditional Bonus Feat: Nazzar traveling the galaxy are always eager to learn new secrets. A Nazzar with Gather Information as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Gather Information) as a bonus Feat. * Convincing: Nazzar are often driven to defend the concepts of Ulizra from other Species, making them experienced polemics. A Nazzar may choose to reroll any Persuasion check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Automatic Languages: All Nazzar can speak, read, and write Nazzar. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Nazzar